


He Was (Re)Born to Be His

by o_r_r



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Song Mingi, Badass Seonghwa, Cafe/Underground Rapper Hongjoong, Disgruntled Company Heir Seonghwa, Like a really long one shot, M/M, Mentions of Past Abuse (Very Briefly), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi San, Omega Park Seonghwa, One Shot, Only mentioned TXT, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Subgender dysphoria, Violence Towards the End Because I love it, beta jung wooyoung, fated mates, not beta read sowwy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_r/pseuds/o_r_r
Summary: Seonghwa is an alpha. But he hates it. He hates his ruts. He hates his scent. He hates being an alpha. He wants to be someone's pretty omega.Hongjoong is an alpha with a pretty smile and he always calls Seonghwa a pretty omega.Again, shit summary but good porn ;P
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 277





	He Was (Re)Born to Be His

**Author's Note:**

> So this really was a drabble I coughed up at 4 AM like a month ago and I found it again. Thought you guys would like it and would feed the masses until my chaptered fic is update. Keep in mind that Seonghwa's Dad is like the asshole father of the year in this fic so if that ain't your cup of tea, don't drink it. I am well aware his father is a perfectly nice human being in real life but this is fiction yo. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also super sorry that this one shot is long as shit. Might continue it, might not.

“So, Mr. Park, another clean bill of health.” Seonghwa shifted in his seat in the uncomfortable doctor’s office chair to take the form from the doctor’s hands. His eyes skimmed over the page. All of his information was plainly stated at the top in spitefully plain lettering: **Park Seonghwa. 24. Alpha.** Seonghwa smiled uncomfortably, hoped the doctor didn’t realize that it was an uncomfortable smile before he bowed his head slightly and stood to leave. He was happy to make it out of the doors quickly without the doctor’s usual questions shot at him. His doctor seemed to realize that the biannual visits weren’t his choice and had not been his choice since he was 18 years old and two years late in presenting.

Park Seonghwa was the son of a very successful alpha power couple that led one of the most prestigious groups in South Korea. He was an unwilling heir to that empire. His parents had put him through ridiculous treatment programs when he still hadn’t presented until finally, he experienced the most painful rut he had had since. And really, at the end of the day, Seonghwa did not want to be an alpha. He hated it. He wasn’t an alpha. Not really. He liked to work at the orphanage and lovingly care for the children there. He liked to clean for hours on end without so much as a single complaint and cook for his younger cousins on the off chance that their families let them get near the family black sheep—an omega in alpha’s clothing. He was too soft. He was too sweet. He was too _submissive_ to be an alpha. But it was in his blood. It was in his biology. It was in the smell of strong cinnamon and citrus that clung to his clothes that he delicately painted over with sweet perfumes each morning. He was an alpha.

Seonghwa walked down the streets of close to his apartment much later that night. He could hear the hum of the city life around him but he felt no warmth from it. He heard the heavy bass of the clubs but felt no desire to go into any of them. He had tried that once. Three girls had cooed at him calling him such an impressive _alpha._ It had made bile rise in his throat and he had rushed home to retch into his toilet for hours. A cute café in the middle of the thumping nightlife came into his vision and his feet subconsciously picked up their pace as the sign came into full view. He paused outside the door. They would close the shop for the night in 30 minutes but…he just needed to go in for a few minutes. He wouldn’t stay long. Not as long as he had stayed last time.

He pushed open the door with careful hands, fingers shaking slightly at what would greet him on the other side before he felt the warmth of the building bite painfully but lovingly at his cheeks. “Hello, Mr. Park! How was your appointment?” Seonghwa looked towards the counter at the omega behind the counter who he had learned seven months ago was named San. He was full of energy and life that was almost contagious if his loving beta boyfriend was anything to go by. Said boyfriend greeted him with equal enthusiasm. “Mr. Park! Are you getting your usual?” Seonghwa nodded timidly at the beta, Wooyoung, who just smirked before he got to work making Seonghwa drink. Seonghwa approached the counter with his card drawn out, knew that his order was already in the computer and all he had to do was tap his card against the card reader, situated clumsily on the edge of the wooden counter. He remembers the first time he had been to the coffee shop, he had been so nervous he had knocked the thing over. He barely managed to catch the thing. The owner had just smiled fondly at him with a look like he knew Seonghwa’s secret. He didn’t. But San did.

Seonghwa was sitting at the table in the corner when San slid in beside him. “So? What were the results?” Seonghwa bit his lips, eyes already burning before he could answer. San’s face crumpled, “Oh, Hwa, it’s going to be okay.” Seonghwa leaned into San as he gently cradled him against his chest. “I don’t…I don’t wanna be an alpha, Sannie. I hate it. I hate myself.” San held him tighter. Seonghwa smelt Wooyoung approach the table but instead of yelling at him like he had the first time San had done this, Wooyoung just sighed as he sat on the other side of Seonghwa and held him along with San. “Seonghwa hyung. Being an alpha doesn’t mean you have to marry an omega girl you know. You can live just an omega life if that’s what you want. But you can’t change your biology.” Seonghwa just sobbed harder at this. “Woo, it feels so wrong. When I’m in rut, it’s disgusting. I hate it. I don’t want to knot. It’s useless anyway.” San chuckled softly trying to lighten the mood, “Who said it’s useless?” Wooyoung snorted, “San, he’s such a submissive bottom. You remember that one time we all got drunk together? He was whining for your cock.” Seonghwa giggled despite the heavy feeling in his chest. “You’re right.” He was so right. Seonghwa had tried having sex with omegas. His parents had sent countless omegas to his door since he was 18. He tried the first few times but he could never get hard. They were beautiful people but Seonghwa couldn’t get it up to fuck anyone much less knot them. The only time he knotted was during his ruts and it was painful, disgusting, _unnatural._

“What the fuck are you guys doing cradling a crying omega when the shops supposed to be closed?” Seonghwa jumped at the voice. Fucking shit it was the owner. There was a reason Seonghwa had started coming to the café when it was almost closed. The owner of the place worked during the daylight but he was an aspiring music artist that played for clubs as soon as the sun went down. It was another reason Seonghwa avoided clubs despite his obvious need to avoid people sniffing his alpha scent in and trying to get a lay. Seonghwa was tragically attracted to the small alpha. The first time he had met the man after he had blatantly laughed at Seonghwa’s clumsiness, Hongjoong had mistakenly fed Seonghwa’s fantasies. He had handed him coffee order with a wink, “A sweet drink for the sweet omega.” Seonghwa had had to call into work to say his lunch would last a little longer because of an emergency so he could go home and fuck down on a dildo for 45 minutes with _sweet omega_ playing over and over in his mind on repeat.

San drew closer to Seonghwa, releasing an ungodly amount of pheromones at the new arrival. That was another thing. Seonghwa had never once run into the man in close proximity after that one incident. Seonghwa had happened to be bathing in perfume that day but any other day he would obviously smell like an alpha and for some reason, San could only guess when Seonghwa had delicately asked him to cover for him if they ever crossed paths, Seonghwa just didn’t want the pretty alpha to know he was also an alpha. He would never approach him, he avoided him on numerous occasions, and therefore they would never have a chance at even being friends. But Seonghwa was desperate to stay as a sweet omega in the man’s eyes. He needed it. It was sometimes the only thing that kept him together. Wooyoung got up from his seat, shoving Hongjoong away from the table and towards the door. “Sorry, hyung, he’s a friend of ours. He just had a bad day. You know how emotional omegas can get. We will take care of it and lock up. Go home and get some sleep for once.” Hongjoong looked down at Wooyoung with wide eyes and then back at the deathly grip San had on Seonghwa who had his face shoved in the omega’s neck. Hongjoong was almost out the door when he became a stone wall. Wooyoung couldn’t get him to budge. “Wooyoung, you are sharing. That’s not very like you, now is it?” Wooyoung gritted his teeth. No, he wasn’t sharing. Wooyoung could tell from a mile away that Seonghwa was so in love with Hongjoong’s existence that there wasn’t a chance in hell Seonghwa would ever hit on San outside of the one time he had begged for his cock when San had provoked him by calling him such a pretty, baby omega.

Wooyoung sighed, “Listen, I’m not sharing. The guy is hopelessly in love with some asshole so there’s no reason for me to be jealous anyway. San is just doing his best as his friend.” Hongjoong’s eyes lit up at this. “An asshole? Did he make him cry?” Seonghwa tensed up at the sudden onslaught of hormones filling up the room. It was getting hard to breath. He wanted Hongjoong so bad. He needed him. Seonghwa tightened his hold on San whispering into his neck, “Sannie, I can’t hold on much longer. His scent…” San openly gaped at the statement. “What do you mean?” Seonghwa trembled in his arms, “I…I can’t be around him or else I lose my shit. Like the ‘I want to be held down and fucked into a mattress until I can’t breathe’ kind.” San assessed Seonghwa as he heard Hongjoong and Wooyoung get into a heated discussion. If San didn’t know better, he would think that Seonghwa cinnamon and citrus smell was almost turning sweet. San pulled away to look at him and saw that his eyes were glassy, his figure completely lax. San would almost assume he was in rut but Seonghwa was pliant in his arms. He let him situate him however he wanted with an already fucked out expression on his face. San pulled at him until Seonghwa melted into his lap, face tucked away in his neck. San cleared his throat once, twice and then a third time before he finally got the attention of the brats at the doorway. “Hey, Hongjoong, could you maybe dial back on the pheromones. Me and Wooyoungie are mated so it doesn’t bother me but Seonghwa is in a really weird state because of them.” Hongjoong’s eyes raked up and down Seonghwa’s body and even San shivered at the dark gaze. Hongjoong took a deep breath before he took a step back. “Listen, tell him that if that asshole does anything, that I will take care of it. Seonghwa deserves a good alpha. He’s such a precious, little omega I don’t know how in the world anyone could dream of mistreating him.” San felt Seonghwa shutter in his lap and then San’s brain was moving at a million miles an hour. It all made sense.

Hongjoong was gone, Wooyoung was watching Seonghwa in utter shock and then San was spouting out his realization. “Oh my god. Seonghwa, you imprinted on him. You are biologically an alpha but since you have such an omega mindset…you imprinted on him. Your brain has literally reset itself and chose an alpha it thought would be the best for it. You have to tell him.” Seonghwa shook his head, “No…can’t tell’em. M’ an alpha. He m’think ‘m gross.” San heard the slurred words and pulled Seonghwa away to look at him and groaned. “And now you are experiencing omega withdrawals. This is…this shouldn’t be possible. I guess your mind is making up for what your body can’t be because you want it so damn bad. Jesus, Woo, help me get him up. We will have to bring him home with us today.” Wooyoung huffed, “And we were gonna fuck when we got home.” San choked and slapped the boy with the hand that was originally stroking through Seonghwa’s hair. Seonghwa still felt fuzzy but he was coming back now that Hongjoong was gone. He tried to pull away but his body wasn’t listening to his head anymore. San stopped scolding Wooyoung to hush Seonghwa’s whines as he carefully stood with his hands wrapped around Seonghwa’s thighs. San laughed sadly, “Hyung, you need to eat more. You weigh even less than the last time I had to carry you like this.” Seonghwa hummed sleepily, mumbled something out that he can’t remember before he slipped into darkness.

When Seonghwa woke up, he was in San and Wooyoung’s bed by himself. It was obviously very early because the sun was barely peeking through the window. There were shouts from the kitchen and Seonghwa tried to get his numb brain to comprehend the noise. It sounded like Mingi was home and he was upset about something from the tone. Seonghwa listened intently. “You can’t tell me that they didn’t get it wrong. Those doctor’s have to be lying or stupid. Seonghwa looks, smells, and acts nothing like an alpha.” Mingi said this with finality in his tone that Seonghwa wasn’t used to hearing from the baby talking beta. Wooyoung’s tired voice came next. “We know. And we would normally agree, but as you know, we helped him with a rut one time. And even if we didn’t have sex with him at all and just held his hand towards the end, Mingi he has an alpha’s knot. He is biologically an alpha. What we don’t know is why he is able to experience things like omega imprinting and withdrawals. We only asked you for help because you are taking classes on it.” There was a sigh and then Mingi spoke, much calmer. It sounded much better than the worried tone earlier. “I know. It’s just…I asked my professors about potential causes. She said that it was incredibly rare but occasionally, the biology of a person doesn’t match up with the internal functions of the person. Alphas sometimes lose their scent because they feel like a beta or an omega doesn’t produce as much slick because they feel like a beta. But it’s…it’s never to the extreme that Seonghwa hyung feels. And there isn’t a single document case of alpha gender dysphoria changing them in any physical way to an omega. And certainly not to the extent that Seonghwa is able to. I’d like to see the actual levels they recorded but I don’t think Seonghwa could ask for it without the doctor alerting his fucking parents.” The harsh tone was back and Seonghwa couldn’t stand it. He was crawling out of bed, realized he was in nothing but his boxers and a baggy t-shirt but his feet carried him on his own. It was like he was in a trance. He walked into the kitchen, there were shouts of surprise that he was up but he just immediately curled into Mingi’s chest, nuzzling his nose there before his arms wrapped around his waist. Mingi was standing in pure shock while Wooyoung and San watched with weary eyes. San spoke up first, “Um, Seonghwa hyung? Are you okay?” Seonghwa nodded. “Gi was upset. Gi doesn’t need to be upset. I’m okay.” Mingi sighed, wrapping his arms around the alpha, “Obviously not. How long has he been like this?” Seonghwa wanted to answer but it was San who did. “Since Hongjoong hyung bathed the café in his scent last night. He was in and out all night. I thought he would be back to normal when he woke up but it’s worse this time.” Seonghwa frowned. His instincts were going into hyperactive mode. He was suddenly tugging on the three boys, dragging them even through protest and questions until he had them all situated in the same bed and then he crawled into the center with a happy sigh. Mingi gasped, “You can’t tell me you don’t smell that.” Seonghwa breathed in whatever smell Mingi was talking about in curiosity and could only smell something really sweet like a cinnabon. Seonghwa scrunched up his nose. “Who is smelling like that? That doesn’t smell like you guys?” San was obviously a little drunk on the smell because he shrugged lazily, “I think…it is you hyung. Cinammon but sweeter.” Mingi sat up from where he was being crushed by Seonghwa. “I could…take a blood sample and test it in the lab at school. It would take a few days but I could have the results in and look at it myself. The teacher will ask questions but I will try to pass it off as a project for one of my other classes. If you are okay with that, hyung.” Seonghwa nodded, not really caring to be completely honest. He pushed Mingi back down and buried his head in his neck once again. “Just relax for now. I don’t like it when you guys smell stressed.” Mingi laughed and circled his arms around Seonghwa’s waist, “You really are the best, prettiest omega, hyung.” And Seonghwa’s heart swooned.

It had been three days since the café incident. Seonghwa was still not back to his normal but he guessed that the way he was feeling would have to be the new normal. He went to work, spent the entire day signing and rejecting ideas that had piled up while he had been away for two days because of an “unexpected rut” as he had carefully explained to his parents. They had been so proud the fucking bigoted assholes. He had forced a smile and immediately set to work in his office. So many papers and, honestly, his back was killing him from sitting for so long. He knew that he would eventually end up staying well into the AM so he figured a quick coffee run wouldn’t hurt anybody.

He pulled his coat from the back of the desk chair, making a mental note to buy a new one when he had some time, and headed down to the lobby. He could have just made coffee in the lounge but a walk would stretch his legs…and maybe Hongjoong would be working. That was another new normal. Seonghwa had avoided Hongjoong for multiple reasons before. He still stuck to that reasoning now but it was like there was a painful pull in his chest demanding he at least see the alpha. He had satiated that pull the day before by peeking through the window to watch the alpha work behind the counter. He felt like a creep especially when San showed up behind him and lightly slapped him on the head for not going inside. Today, he felt a little braver. San had said his alpha scent was very faint and so Seonghwa took a chance. He wore scent blockers to work so that no one would notice the change in his scent; he had worn them before more often than not anyway because he hated the crisp smell. So the only real fear he had of going into the café was potentially passing out, which all things considered, was very low in his list of reasons to worry.

He paused at the door, took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold. He was once again surprised by how warm it was compared to the chill outside. He found himself smiling softly at the smell of coffee. Yes, this was exactly what he needed. A nice coffee in a warm café that was ran by possibly one of the most attractive men he has ever laid his eyes on. He wondered what his parents would have said if he told them. Male omegas were super rare and thus it was still looked down on for men to be omegas. Gay relationships, despite a world where men very well could produce (even if those men were rare) were still looked down on. It was something that Seonghwa had never understood and despite his soft appearance and even softer personality, he felt very strongly about the fact that if he had ever found someone he loved and they were a man, he wouldn’t let that stop him from pursuing that. He had been the perfect child for his parents. He owed them nothing. He had gone to school and graduated. He had insisted he go through all the things that the regular employee had to go through and had worked his way up in the ranks with his own strength despite his father trying to speed up the process at every turn. He turned down promotions until he had felt he had worked hard enough to earn them. His parents had been growing incredibly frustrated with his continuous insistence on taking things down a route they had declared “the hard way.”

Seonghwa shook off the feelings welling up in his chest as he approached the counter. San was already on the other side smiling softly at him. “Hyung, glad you could make it. How’s work?” Seonghwa nodded his head thoughtfully, “Well, as well as it can be I guess. I am feeling rebellious despite the mountains of work on my desk. So I came down for a drink.” San giggled from the other side, “Well, take a serious break then. You should hang around for a little while.” San’s eyes strayed to the door for a moment like he was waiting for something and Seonghwa felt a slight tingling in his stomach at the implication. _Stay for a little while and Hongjoong might come back._ Seonghwa ordered his usual drink but this time he ordered a lemon crème cake as well. San had once said that Hongjoong made it while Wooyoung was in charge of everything else. This didn’t go unnoticed by San or Wooyoung as he carefully took the little box that was handed to him. He sat in the corner he was in last time before he had a meltdown.

He took a bite of the cake, already expecting perfection and was pleasantly surprised that it surpassed his expectations. Hongjoong was good at everything. San and Wooyoung had been feeding him stories about the guy for the last two days like a never ending movie. Hongjoong liked americanos because they always managed to kick energy into him but he hated the bitter taste of them so he would always sneak in sugar when no one was looking. Or he thought no one was looking. Hongjoong liked sweets thing but he hated mint chocolate chip ice cream. He said he would rather eat toothpaste. Seonghwa himself found mint chocolate chip to be gross if not for the taste then for the color itself. It was a gross green color that made him think of wasabi. He wasn’t a fan of wasabi. It was too spicy. Hongjoong liked some spicy food but his lips burned if he ate too much so he normally gave up halfway through the dish. Hongjoong liked home cooked meals. He didn’t like eating takeout so he always brought his own lunch to work, occasionally packing extra for “the kids.” He endearingly called everyone around him his children and he ran the store like an advanced day care. He was always hiring people who were reckless or loud like he had a soft spot for people who stood out too much and were obviously uncomfortable with the attention. San said that he had been turned down from 10 jobs before Hongjoong had hired him. He said Hongjoong didn’t even blink when he explained that he was an omega and would have to take time off for his heats. Hongjoong had just said that the health and safety of his workers was his priority so he wouldn’t see the time off being a problem. Hongjoong was everything that Seonghwa should have been as an alpha. He was proactive, caring, assertive, and full of fire. Hongjoong had kicked out customers who had insulted his staff before even caring to hear the customer’s side of the story. His staff was more important, he said. He had the utmost trust in them. As a result, the day shift kids Soobin and Yeonjun were members of a Hongjoong fan club that Seonghwa’s number had somehow been given to. Thus, Seonghwa’s phone was full of messages and pictures of Hongjoong during the day time at work.

Seonghwa was nearly finished with the heavenly lemon cake when the front door bell rang. He tried to keep his gaze down but the smell of Hongjoong was unmistakable. He stiffened in his chair and willed every muscle in his body to relax. He came here on purpose. He was in the corner, hopefully away from direct contact. But he wanted…he wanted to at least breathe in his scent. It sounded creepy. He didn’t have to talk to him necessarily. At least not today. He needed time to get used to the way his legs shook and his chest ached at the mere smell of the man. It seemed that the cards were not in his favor however because the chair in front of him was pulled out and Seonghwa looked up to meet the eyes of the always smiling man. “Park Seonghwa. I see you’ve been conned into trying my horrible cake.” Seonghwa’s eyes widened. There was only a piece of the cake left. Seonghwa shook his head, perhaps too enthusiastically as words just poured out of his mouth, “Absolutely not. It was delicious. I like it the most out of anything here.” Hongjoong’s smile softened, his eyes still somehow twinkling, “You mean it?” Again Seonghwa nodded so quickly he felt slight pain in his neck. Perhaps from being hunched over all day and the sudden movement was like breaking the mold. “Yes. San said you only baked these so I wanted to try it.” Hongjoong tilted his head curiously, “Oh so you got it on purpose?” Seonghwa made some noise of confirmation. Hongjoong leaned forward in his seat, “You are wearing scent blockers today.” Seonghwa leaned away, startled. “Uh…yeah…I work in an office. I…uh…wear them so I don’t ruin the atmosphere. I’ve been told my scent is pretty strong.” Hongjoong leaned back again, arm’s crossing over his chest. Seonghwa could see that he had a very small frame but in that moment he felt like Hongjoong could pick him up and slammed him into wall with ease. Seonghwa tried not to focus on his arms, his small hands that he wanted wrapped around his neck and instead grabbed his coffee cup in both his hands and focused all his attention on drinking instead. That was until Hongjoong spoke again, “I can’t imagine it would ruin the atmosphere. Your scent is so sweet. Like cinnamon and sugar. It might make the entire office at ease. Maybe a little hungry.” Seonghwa choked on his drink at the words “a little hungry” and dared to look at Hongjoong who was looking him in the eyes with a hungry gaze, brown eyes tingeing on black as he gazed evenly at Seonghwa. Hongjoong plucked some napkins up from the tray, reaching across to dap at Seonghwa’s mouth and catching the coffee running down his chin. Hongjoong wadded up the napkin in his hand, grabbed Seonghwa’s tray to take back to the counter. As he turned he seemed to pause and then he turned with an expression Seonghwa wasn’t sure what to make of. “Next time you come, I wouldn’t mind if you made my café smell sweet. The aroma of the baking dies down by evening and it would warm up the atmosphere again.” Hongjoong places the tray back at the counter where Wooyoung takes it with wide eyes as he and San had been watching the exchange intently. Seonghwa was absolutely frozen in place.

-

Seonghwa hurriedly finished the rest of his work. He had just finished the finalizing the last contract of the day and had even managed to get a head start on the work for the next. He quickly added the last folder to the complete pile that his secretary would no doubt check thoroughly before leaving for the day. He glanced up at the clock. It was 7:38. If he left then, he could make it to the cafe by 8. He grabbed his coat, made sure he had his wallet and phone tucked safely in his pockets before he briskly walked out the door. His secretary called after him as he neared the elevator, “Uh, Mr. Park! You have a call from…from CEO Park. He said he wanted to have a meeting with you before you left.” Seonghwa felt a smile work its way on his face, “Tell Mr. Park that I am sorry, but I have a prior engagement elsewhere. I will see him at the regular meeting tomorrow morning. Thank you.” His secretary stared after him, mouth gaping before she was running around her desk towards him, “Please, Mr. Park. He said…it was important.” Seonghwa wanted to roll his eyes, “How important?” The secretary looked down at her hands which were clutching almost painfully together, “Uh, he didn’t say sir but I…uh…when he stopped by I noticed he had files in his hands. It looked like…he wants to speak with you about engagement proposals.” Seonghwa felt his blood run cold. “I am sorry! It’s been a rumor in the office for so long. And his secretary told me he has been gathering applicants for a couple weeks now. I didn’t mean to pry but you leave the office at such odd times so I was…I was curious.” Seonghwa laid a gentle hand on her arm, “Ms. Kim, please tell my father that I have a prior engagement and that I will see him tomorrow morning during business hours. It is well past time for both you and I to go home.” Seonghwa stepped into the elevator. He hated the stress his secretary out but he couldn’t deal with this at the moment. He could feel his emotions picking up, the elevator smelled stuffy and it was a little hard to breath. He slipped his phone out of his pocket as he stumbled out of the elevator. He dialed San’s number, waiting for him to pick up. “Hello?” “San, my dad…my dad is trying to force a marriage.” He really couldn’t breathe. He was outside now, his legs carrying him numbly towards the café. “What?! Seonghwa? Why do you sound like that? Are you okay?” “Sannie. I don’t know what to do. The entire building knows about it. Said the rumors had been going on for weeks.” “Seonghwa, can you tell me where you are?” Seonghwa looked around. He was close to the bakery, right? He could almost smell it. “Close.” Think logically. Seonghwa begged his mind to straighten out. Being an alpha wasn’t a bad thing. No. He didn’t want to get married to some random woman. He…women scared him. They were aggressive. The ones his Dad sent to his place were all aggressive. They would always put their hands on him. They would call him alpha. Bile rose in his throat at the thought. He wasn’t an alpha. He couldn’t be an alpha. He _hated_ being an alpha. He didn’t want to pin girls down and stuff them full of his knot. He wanted to be pinned down. He wanted an alpha sniffing at his neck and stuffing him full. No he didn’t want just any alpha. He wanted Hongjoong. He needed Hongjoong. Seonghwa found the bakery. San was practically screaming into the phone. San’s head snapped up at the sound of the bell. He took one look at Seonghwa and hopped over the counter. Seonghwa phone slipped from his grasp as he crumpled. San was cradling him. “Wooyoung, lock the doors.” Seonghwa could hear shuffling, a single apology to the only customer that was there at the time. Seonghwa was crying and he didn’t realize he was saying anything until San was shushing him and shook him slightly. Seonghwa heard his voice but couldn’t feel the words come out, “Hongjoong…I need Hongjoong.” San was shaking his head. “No, Hwa, you…that won’t be good for you right now. An alpha around you could set something really bad off. You don’t know how disgustingly sweet you smell right now.” Seonghwa started crying harder, “Sannie, pl-please. I _need_ him. I don’t w-want an omega my D-dad set up for me. I don’t even want another alpha. I just need him.” Seonghwa could feel his mind slipping like the last time when he had had to spend two days wrapped up in Mingi, Wooyoung and San. Except this time it felt harder. It felt worse. Like he wasn’t going to come back from this unscathed.

San groaned, “Fucking shit. Woo. Call Hongjoong. Tell him we need him here right now.” Wooyoung was stuttering out answers, “San, Hongjoong is at a DJ thing right now. It’s the one night he told us not to bother him.” San laughed dryly, “Tell him Seonghwa needs him and I bet the asshole will be here in ten minutes. Because he really does. I don’t think we can help him this time.” San settled Seonghwa more comfortable against him even as he whimpered. Seonghwa’s eyes were glassy, staring up at San unseeing and San knows what’s happening. It happened the time that Wooyoung had been to Japan during high school. San had been initially okay but he and Woo had an argument over the phone and then Woo’s trip had been extended. San lost it. They were just friends at the time but it had led them to where they were now. He knew what was happening because he had done the same with Wooyoung. Seonghwa hadn’t just imprinted on Hongjoong. He had fixated him in his mind as his mate. Wooyoung came back with a jacket, “Hongjoong said he will be here as soon as possible. In the meantime, he told me to give Hwa his jacket from the office.” Wooyoung hadn’t even finished his sentence before Seonghwa was clutching the jacket in his hands, curling around it with his face buried in the fabric. He sobbed into the jacket and San could do nothing but rub his back and tell him Hongjoong would be there soon. Seonghwa was just nodding his head saying okay, I can wait. I can wait.

San was freaking out a bit when 15 minutes had passed and Hongjoong still wasn’t there. The jacket was helping Seonghwa stay coherent enough that he was able to respond to San but that was slowly becoming not the case. Finally, there was some serious banging against the glass of the door that made Seonghwa jump and curl further into the jacket. Wooyoung frantically opened the door and Hongjoong swept across the entrance and down onto his knees in seconds. “Seonghwa? I’m here.” Seonghwa had just settled down but he was crying again reaching for Hongjoong but not having the strength to move. Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa into his lap. Seonghwa was taller than he was but he looked so small curled into him like that. Hongjoong cradled Seonghwa’s head and held his face to his neck and Seonghwa practically purred. Seonghwa hiccupped a couple more times before his eyes slipped shut and soft little breathes escaped his puffy lips. Hongjoong visibly relaxed when Seonghwa fell asleep. He was running his fingers through hair, the other arm wrapped impossibly tight around his waist. “So? What happened?” San looked at Wooyoung who looked back to San as the two tried to come to some kind of agreement on what exactly they could tell him. The door bell rang again, Wooyoung turned to tell the person they were closed but it was Mingi looked breathless clutching a piece of paper like his life depended on it. “Seonghwa wasn’t in his office so I came straight here. The elevator smelt…god it smelt like he had scented the whole fucking thing. I figured he came here.” Hongjoong was looking at Mingi with narrow eyes, “And what did you have to tell Seonghwa?” Mingi looked at San and Wooyoung who were shaking their heads. Mingi’s jaw set and he looked evenly at Hongjoong, “I have his test results.” “Mingi!” San was jumping at him trying to take the paper away. Mingi held it high enough that San couldn’t touch it. “Hongjoong deserves to know!” “Not before we tell Seonghwa!” Mingi practically growled, “Hongjoong needs to know that Seonghwa’s body is literally changing into an omega for him!” Hongjoong’s eyes snapped up at this, “What?” Mingi shoved the paper towards him. “I managed to get my hands on Seonghwa’s paperwork from high school. Don’t ask me how. He presented two years late when he was 18, a week before he graduated. The school’s nurse office had his blood work. The top levels are his high school levels. The bottom ones are the ones that I took 5 days ago. He’s still technically an alpha, but he is producing enough omega pheromones that they’ve worked their way into his blood stream. If I took another sample today, especially in his state, I bet the levels would be even higher.” Hongjoong was looking at the papers in utter shock, “There is no way he is an alpha. I smelt him the first day and he smelt like an omega.” San groaned, “That was his perfume. He likes sweet perfumes.” “Does he use cinnamon and sugar perfumes?” San’s eyes crinkled in confusion, “No? He likes flowery perfumes?” “That’s what I smelt the first time I met him. Cinnamon and sugar. It was so faint I thought he was wearing scent blockers. But when he blushed, it was there so strong and right in my face.” Mingi huffed as he sat in his chair, “God, you were the one who triggered it. You and your stupidly potent pheromones. The other day when we were nursing him back to health, he smelt like that too. I thought it was a recent change but he’s been changing for a while now.” “Why was he upset the other day?”

San sat in silence for a moment waiting for one of the other idiots to disclose it but when he looked up all of them were staring at him. “Right, okay, since he’s already gone and told you everything… I guess I can’t make this worse. He had gone to the doctor. The doctor gave him his paperwork. His parents require him to be checked every six months to make sure he really is an alpha because he doesn’t act like one. We think that the doctor is giving him false diagnosis and if what Mingi said about his blood work is true, the doctor is definitely working for his parents.” Hongjoong looked down at Seonghwa who was still sleeping peacefully but had now reached up to clutch at his sweatshirt. “Who are his parents?” Wooyoung responded to that, “The owners of the Park Group Companies.” “Park Seonghwa. How did I miss that?” San snorted, “Because he doesn’t act like them. The guy is a true rebel. His parents tried to get him to join the company as soon as he graduated high school but Seonghwa insisted he pay his own way through college. He got into the company without his father knowing and then worked through the ranks purposefully denying every promotion until he earned them fair and square. But his father hasn’t given up trying to control his life apparently. Right before he called me, his Dad had apparently set up a meeting to talk about marrying him off to some omega.” There was a loud growl that ripped through the room that made San’s heart stutter in his chest and then Hongjoong’s eyes were glowing a deep golden color, “I’d like to see him try. Seonghwa is mine.” Mingi released a breath, “Thank fucking god. This has been the most stressful six months of my life.” Hongjoong laughed lightly at that. “Can I…Can I take him home?” San and Wooyoung exchanged looks. “Well…that might be…kinda bad. If he wakes up surrounded by your smell…it might be too much for him. I remember when I first presented, Wooyoung’s scent, though it was faint, would set me off. Your scent is so much stronger. It might be unhealthy.” Hongjoong’s hold on Seonghwa tightened again, “I’m not leaving him. I’m staying with him.” San nodded slowly, “He’s got a nest at our house. We can take him there. You can stay with him just don’t hover or get into his nest without asking. His omega side likes to build the nest but his alpha side makes him pretty territorial.” Hongjoong nodded and easily lifted Seonghwa like he weighed nothing and he voiced this concern with an “I’m feeding him so much food and sweets when he gets better. Gotta fatten you up, baby.” San watched with absolute adoration at how tenderly Hongjoong was holding him like he could break if he held him the wrong way. “Let’s get back home. I will lock up here and follow you guys. Wooyoung can you help me close shop while Mingi takes him home?” Wooyoung nodded and Hongjoong followed Mingi to a cab that was waiting impatiently at the road.

-

When Seonghwa woke up, he was in San and Wooyoung’s bed. Seonghwa vaguely recalls having built a nest in it. It smelled like Wooyoung, San, Mingi and himself. It was a nice smell but there was obviously something missing from it. Something that had before been a luxury but was now a necessity. Seonghwa was immediately reaching around trying to find the missing thing but the missing thing found him. “I’m right here.” Seonghwa tried to open his eyes fully reaching in the direction of the voice, the voice that he loved to hear speaking, laughing, and sassing his employees. Seonghwa’s eyes finally managed to open halfway and his searching hand was met with a warm embrace. “Hongjoong…” Seonghwa was looking at the man who looked a little tired sitting in a chair beside the bed. His clothes were rumpled and his eyes looked like he wanted to take a long ass nap. Hongjoong smiled tiredly but sweetly. “Seonghwa, you okay?” Seonghwa shook his head, tugging on Hongjoong’s as he tried to drag him into his nest. Hongjoong stumbled a bit but caught himself on the edge of the bed, “Are you sure? I didn’t want to get in your nest without asking first.” Seonghwa looked around. It was just him in the bed. Nothing was disturbed. San and Wooyoung must have been very careful to make sure nothing had been moved. Seonghwa had been sleeping over every other night since the first night of his breakdown after Mingi had taken blood samples. Seonghwa had insisted he could just build a nest at home but everyone knew that his parents might find it since they would barge in unannounced on occasion. So they let him build it there in their apartment. Seonghwa tried to find his voice because he wanted nothing more than for Hongjoong to be in his nest, wrapped with the scent of himself and everyone he loves. Nothing came out except a hoarse, “Please.”

Hongjoong carefully crawled on the bed, careful not to dislodge any of the clothing or blankets. He settled down beside Seonghwa, immediately curling his body around Seonghwa’s thin frame. Seonghwa was a little lost in happiness. Hongjoong’s scent overpowered everyone’s but it felt so nice. Hongjoong’s hands were running through his hair again. He was pulled in tighter against Hongjoong, their legs tangling as Hongjoong tried to get as close as possible. He gently nuzzled his face into Seonghwa’s hair, “My pretty omega.” A rush of something traveled down Seonghwa’s entire body and he whimpered and tried to push himself impossibly close to Hongjoong. He buried his face in his neck, Hongjoong shivered as his breath hit his neck. Hongjoong’s hand paused in his hair. “Seonghwa…can I… can I scent you?” Seonghwa nodded almost immediately because absolutely yes he wants Hongjoong to scent him. Seonghwa was pushed on his back, he whined at the distance but Hongjoong was soon flush against his front, head dipping into Seonghwa’s neck. Hongjoong’s lip brushed across his jaw and then down his neck until he got to where an omega’s mating gland would be. Hongjoong stared at the spot, noticing the skin wasn’t particularly raised as high as a born omega’s would be but there was definitely something there. “My omega. I’m so lucky. You’ve even started developing a gland just for me.” He licked over the spot, sucking on the skin and Seonghwa’s back immediately arched off the bed, his hands flying up to grip Hongjoong’s hair to make him stay there. “Mingi told me last night. Your blood work…you are becoming more and more omega with the passing of time.” Seonghwa stilled at this. He hadn’t heard that yet. Did that mean that Hongjoong knew that he was an alpha? Hongjoong seemed to sense his distress, “But I told them I already knew you were an omega. The first time I met you, you smelled so sweet. Like cinnamon and sugar. I tried recreating the smell with baking but you know I am a horrible cook. The kids got sick of tasting my cinnamon treats.” Seonghwa felt like crying because Hongjoong had never called him an alpha. He knew now that he was definitely an alpha but he just kept cradling him, nosing at his neck until all Seonghwa could smell was Hongjoong. And then Seonghwa felt something wet between his thighs. Hongjoong seemed to smell it at the same time he realized he was wet because he was looking at Seonghwa with wide eyes. Seonghwa was staring down at his pants in shock. He was hard as a rock and yeah, that was definitely something…wet…slick? Was he producing slick? Hongjoong’s eyes were dark, “Shit, baby, are you getting wet for me?” Seonghwa tore his gaze away from himself and looked up at Hongjoong. “I—that’s never happened before.” Hongjoong didn’t break his gaze, just lowered himself down until he was even with Seonghwa’s dick. His pupil’s grew twice in size as he could smell that this was definitely slick. This was definitely Seonghwa’s slick. “Seonghwa, if you don’t want me to rip your clothes off you need to tell me to leave right now, okay?” Seonghwa was still completely coherent if not a tiny bit fuzzy but he had been dreaming about this for months and there was no way he was asking Hongjoong to leave. “I will be really offended if you even think of leaving my right now.” Hongjoong chuckled, “I was hoping you would say something like that.” Hongjoong’s hands immediately set to work on tugging his pants off and then his shirt was next. Seonghwa immediately tugged at Hongjoong’s shirt. When Hongjoong was about to throw it off the bed, Seonghwa snatched it and placed it nearly above his head in within the pile of clothing. He took a moment to arrange it how he wanted before he looked back down to Hongjoong who was watching the action with warm eyes. They didn’t stay that way for long, however, because Hongjoong was lowering down to mouth at Seonghwa through his boxers. Seonghwa arched up into the touch, Hongjoong’s hands moving from the bed to his hips where he held a bruising grip as he continued to mouth along his cock. Seonghwa parted his legs naturally as Hongjoong got lower until Seonghwa could feel his hot breath over his hole through the boxers. Hongjoong didn’t waste much time because he was burying his face between his cheeks, mouthing through the boxers. “Hong-hongjoong. _Please.”_

Hongjoong groaned, “You smell and taste so fucking good. Fuck.” Hongjoong hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and quickly discarded them before he returned to his former position and easily licked up the slick that was pouring out of him. Seonghwa whimpered hands searching for anything to grab onto before his hands landed on Hongjoong’s hand where they were holding his thighs around his face. Hongjoong’s tongue flattened over his entrance and then he sucked at his slick rim, those teeth that smiled so brightly at him nibbling everywhere they could touch. He moved up to his thighs, sinking his teeth in whatever bit of flesh he could find. Seonghwa was a panting mess, begging Hongjoong to be closer and to just do something. Hongjoong eventually pulled away from his thighs to settle back over him again, connecting his lips with Seonghwa’s. Seonghwa could taste himself as Hongjoong sucked on his tongue and he practically mewled when he felt Hongjoong’s finger teasing at his rim. “Please, Hongjoong, please.” Hongjoong nuzzled into his neck, his only response to Seonghwa’s begging being finally sinking one finger into his wet heat. It didn’t take long for a second finger to be fucking in and out of him from how wet he was. Seonghwa rolled his hips down because he wanted them deeper, he wanted that stretch, he wanted to feel _full_ damn it.

Hongjoong had worked three fingers in him and Seonghwa honestly thought he would come from just the fingers and Hongjoong’s mouth sucking marks into his neck. His dick hadn’t even been touched but he was not going to come before Hongjoong was inside him. He tried to pull Hongjoong closer but he was right to think that Hongjoong was strong. He didn’t budge which just made Seonghwa whine, “Hongjoong, please.” Hongjoong pulled away, smirking down at Seonghwa, “What do you want, baby? You got to use your words, hm?” Seonghwa groaned, “Alpha, please fuck me. I don’t want to come without your cock filling me up, please Alpha.” Hongjoong eyes darkened, the smirk dropping as he practically ripped his belt off, not even pulling his pants off all the way before he was lining himself up and sinking in balls deep. Seonghwa’s jaw dropped as his mouth opened in a soundless scream. He immediately came but it wasn’t enough. Hongjoong pulled out and slammed back in and Seonghwa was babbling endless _yes, alpha, my alpha, more._ Hongjoong’s pace picked up, folding Seonghwa’s legs into his chest. Hongjoong growled, “This what you wanted, my sweet omega? Wanted me to fill you up? Breed you? Mark you up so all the other alphas know you are mine?” Seonghwa rolled his hips closer, “Yes, I’m yours. Just yours. Your omega. Please, alpha, want it. Want your pups.” Hongjoong groaned and kept driving his hips so hard into Seonghwa he was scooting up the bed. Hongjoong suddenly dropped his legs, wrapping his arm around Seonghwa’s tiny waist and pulled him up so they were both sitting in the middle of the bed. The new angle was so good Seonghwa was sobbing at the full feeling. He leaned down to kiss Hongjoong as the pace rolled to Hongjoong fucking him slow, hard and deep. Seonghwa let his head fall back as Hongjoong’s lips kissed a trail down his jaw. He sucked on the small nub of Seonghwa’s mating gland. Seonghwa felt that familiar heat pool in his stomach as his cock was an angry red, bleeding precum all over his and Hongjoong’s front. He felt Hongjoong’s knot swelling, catching on his rim as it grew with each thrust. Hongjoong’s grip tightened on his waist as he tried to pull Seonghwa off. Seonghwa whined, tightened his grip on Hongjoong’s shoulders. Hongjoong’s breath caught in his throat, “Hwa, baby, I’m about to knot. It will hurt.” Seonghwa shook his head, mind feeling fuzzy. It was beyond fuzzy. The only thing he could concentrate on was Hongjoong’s concerned face and the swelling knot in his ass. “I can take it. I want it. God, I’ve wanted it for so long. Don’t take it away. Please.” Hongjoong sighed letting Seonghwa ride on his knot, Seonghwa hips kicking weaker as that bundle of nerves was hit over and over again and his rim stretched in a perfectly painful way as Hongjoong’s knot finally popped locking them together. Hongjoong shivered as the first wave of cum emptied into Seonghwa who immediately came from the sensation. Hongjoong rubbed his back and pressed gentle kisses into his chest, his neck, along his cheeks and then finally the softest kiss on his lips. Seonghwa was in heaven or some kind of headspace where a sweet hum came out every time Hongjoong touched him or his cock twitched in his ass. Hongjoong gently laid them both down in a comfortable position and spoke soft words to him as Seonghwa fell asleep.

When Seonghwa woke up again, he was wearing clothes once more. There was no gross stickiness on his body and Hongjoong was sleeping soundly beside him dressed in some of the clothes that Seonghwa kept over in case he spent the night spontaneously. Hongjoong seemed to realize he was being watched because his eyes fluttered open. He smiled softly, reaching up to cup Seonghwa’s cheek. Seonghwa instinctively leaned into it and Hongjoong’s smile grew at the action, “How you feeling, baby?” Seonghwa nuzzled closer, burying his head in Hongjoong’s chest. Hongjoong wrapped his arms around him like he had done it a thousand times. “I’m good. I’m really good. The best I’ve ever been.” Hongjoong hummed some kind of agreement and they sat in silence for a long time. “Do you want to talk about it?” Hongjoong said this quietly with no real pressure. Seonghwa knew he could choose to talk or not and Hongjoong would accept either answer. But it was an offer to get closer, he knew. “I’ve always felt like I was an omega since the day I learned what all the subgenders meant. I presented late like my body couldn’t figure it out. My parents took me to so many specialist but even after I was given the alpha title, it didn’t feel right. My…my father would send female omegas in heat to my place trying to see if any of them could set me off but I always sent them back home. And then I went to your coffee place that first time.” Seonghwa was quiet for a while, knew that Hongjoong would wait even if he didn’t want to finish the story, “I…your scent was nothing like I had ever smelled. It made my mind go blank and I had to go home early. And I was afraid of what that meant. I wanted to see you but I…I couldn’t. I’ve got enough problems with fighting against my family without adding anything else to it. But I couldn’t stay away.” Hongjoong kissed the top of his head, “I’m glad you didn’t stay away…what you need for me to do?” Seonghwa pulled away to look at Hongjoong’s face. His eyes were serious, his mouth set in a determined expression like he would do anything Seonghwa asked. Seonghwa didn’t know what he should ask. What did Hongjoong think he had to do? “What do you mean?”

Hongjoong stroked his fingers through his hair as he thought what to say before he hummed, “Well, the arranged marriages. Do I need to go tell your father that I won’t let anyone take my omega away from me? Do I need to tell him that we are two alphas who aren’t going to separate? Do you need me to stay quiet and hidden so you can take care of it? What do you need me to do?” Seonghwa really had no clue. His father would lose his shit anyway. Seonghwa was technically supposed to be showing up to a meeting in an hour but he smelled like Hongjoong and he knew that. So what was he supposed to do? He could fix the meeting problem. He had been crying for almost 12 hours, half because of his episode at the café and half because he loved Hongjoong’s cock. He could video call his father, tell him he is sick as shit and ask to be exempt from the meeting. In return however, he would have to meet his father that evening privately. Private meetings were horrible. His father could say and do whatever he wanted. If he told his father about Hongjoong, well that was an entirely different problem. His father had influence. He could destroy Hongjoong’s life. He could submit one bad review on his café and the world would bow. Unless…they had some kind of leverage on his Dad to make him stay quiet. He didn’t have an concrete evidence that his father was an asshole.

Seonghwa sighed, “I…don’t know what to do. I was supposed to meet him in an hour for a morning meeting. But I can’t do that now. I look absolutely fucked. If I showed up smelling like another alpha, he would definitely know…And if I cancel the meeting, he will want to meet in…private. Hongjoong, I don’t know if I should tell him about you because he could ruin your shop.” Hongjoong hummed thoughtfully, hand reaching out the grip at Seonghwa’s thighs. He squeezed them in his hands and Seonghwa’s eyes slipped shut at the feeling. “Tell him you are going to meet him tonight. Do it at his favorite restaurant. I will show up after you have seated. Leave them rest to me. Okay? Just trust me.” Seonghwa nodded, folding back against Hongjoong’s side as his hands made every muscle in his body relax. “I will take care of you, baby.”

\--

Seonghwa was terrified. He had showered for at least an hour trying to scrub every inch of his body. In the end, he could still smell some of Hongjoong on him but it was because he was looking for the smell. His chest felt strangely hollow at not smelling like Hongjoong. He reached for his phone as he waited for his father to arrive at the entrance of the restaurant.

To Hongjoong: _I don’t like not smelling like you._

Seonghwa looked up, saw his father walking up the front steps and he shot another text.

To Hongjoong: _My father just got here. We will enter the private room 10 shortly._

Seonghwa watched the text bubbles, hoping Hongjoong would text back before his father saw him. He did.

From Hongjoong: _I’ll fix that tonight, baby. See you soon._

Seonghwa felt a smile break out across his face and he shoved his phone in his pocket as he tried his damn best to put on a face his father wouldn’t question. He thought of as many terrible things as he could to keep the pure joy he was feeling show on his face. Dead puppies. The pile of paperwork I am neglecting. The omega who tried to give him her number when he had made coffee the day before in the breakroom. He was sure that his face was stone still by the time his father greeted him. “Seonghwa. I was surprised to get your message. You usually avoid these kinds of things with a passion.” Seonghwa bowed slightly, “I missed our morning meeting because I was sick. I had to make sure I didn’t miss anything important.” His father laughed, no humor actually showing in his face as they were led to their room. “As if that has stopped you before. And you’ve been very sick lately. Nothing going on there I should be concerned with, I hope?” Seonghwa tried not to let any emotion betray the absolute panic building up. “I haven’t been feeling well since the last doctor’s visit. I think they may have taken too much blood or something.” His father’s eyes flashed some emotion he couldn’t discern, “Oh? And the results?” Seonghwa wanted to laugh. They hadn’t taken blood from him the last visit. He thinks that perhaps the doctor had been lying to him but at the same time was trying to avoid any action that would harm Seonghwa. It was a bitter line that his doctor was walking. “Nothing of any significance was on that report.” It wasn’t a lie. The report didn’t exist. It couldn’t be significant. But the blood reports that Mingi had taken told a lot. Mingi had taken another sample of his blood before he had left the house that day and said he would try to get them back quicker this time. He wanted to see how one day with Hongjoong had changed him. Seonghwa had left out the part where he had produced slick but he did mention that Hongjoong had found he was developing a mating gland. Mingi had prodded the skin with enthusiasm before Hongjoong’s growl had made him part with his hands raised defensively.

Seonghwa grabbed the pitcher with water and poured some into his father’s glass before doing the same for his own. Seonghwa set the pitcher down again and waited for his father to take a drink. “So, what was the meeting about?” His father grabbed the files he had been carrying, setting them on the table as he spread them out evenly. “Choose one.” Seonghwa looked down at the papers. He felt a little queasy but Hongjoong was coming. He said to trust him and he was going to trust him. “Can you at least tell me what I am choosing?” His father glared across the table. “Seonghwa, you are getting older. It is time for you to settle down. You won’t even play with any of the omegas I sent to your door. I gave you plenty of choices. But now, our company needs a merger. Any one of these young women will help our company.” Seonghwa didn’t bother to hide his disgust as he looked at the photos at the top. They were all terrifying beautiful, some in more obviously fake ways. He could tell that they were all high maintenance. “Which companies do they come from? And do they know that I won’t be sleeping with them?” His father scoffed, “You will be expected to produce an heir, Seonghwa. Of course you will be sleeping with them.” Seonghwa laughed, fully, widely, unlike any laugh he had dared to show his father before. “Father, I will not marry them and I will not sleep with them.” His father stood abruptly, hand flying across the table. Seonghwa felt the heat behind the slap, couldn’t help laughing at the ridiculous situation. His father looked at him like he was crazy. He was about to wind up for another but the door suddenly opened. The hostess stared at the scene with wide eyes. “I—um, I am sorry. Mr. Park. The third guest on your reservation has just arrived.” His father Mr. Park glared at the woman. “I don’t recall having a third guest.” Seonghwa relaxed in his seat as Hongjoong’s familiar scent hit his nose, “I am also a Mr. Park, Father. He isn’t your guest. He is mine.” The woman stepped aside and Seonghwa’s mouth was definitely watering. Hongjoong was standing in the doorway, fire in his eyes, dyed blue hair styled away from his face. His thick thighs were dressed in the tightest pair of jeans he had ever seen, rips in the knees and combat boots making him taller and even more intimidating. He wore a black turtle neck with a black leather jacket over the top. Seonghwa had to stop himself from running to the man, gripping the edge of the cushion he was sitting on. Hongjoong looked at his face, saw the red mark and took strides across the room, setting down a hefty looking briefcase as he gently cupped his face. “Did he hit you?” Seonghwa nodded, instantly melting into the embrace. Hongjoong pulled him into his chest pulling his face into his neck. Seonghwa breathed in deeply, forgetting for a moment that his father was still in the room.

His father was slowly overcoming the shock of Hongjoong’s appearance and was working through the shock of the situation as he pieced them together. “Are you trying to tell me that you won’t marry these women because of an alpha? Park Seonghwa, you are an alpha. If it was a woman, I would be upset but I would almost accept it but he is a man!” Hongjoong didn’t even regard the man; he just petted Seonghwa’s hair before he planted a kiss into it. It was only when Seonghwa was completely calm that he released him. Seonghwa sat obediently as he waited for Hongjoong to open the briefcase. “Mr. Park. I am Seonghwa’s alpha. His fated alpha pair, actually. I have here documentation to prove it.” Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong pulled out two forms. They were both officially sealed blood work results. His eyes widened at the seal at the top. That was his doctor’s name. “I found Seonghwa’s doctor and he was only too happy to tell me that you had been pressuring him to regularly check Seonghwa’s blood work. He didn’t on the last visit but luckily a mutual friend of ours did. Here, you will see recorded from the exact date that we met until now, that Seonghwa has slowly started developing omega pheromones in response to my own. And these are my blood results. My body has also been changing for him as well. My alpha pheromone count has increased on the exact same frequency that his omega pheromones have.” Hongjoong pulled out another paper. “Here is a testament of legitimacy from a professor at Seoul National University who has taken time to study our results and has linked them to some of their medical department’s experiments on subgender mutation.” Hongjoong pulled yet another paper out. “Oh, I hope you don’t mind. I found out where you and your wife attend religious ceremonies. The priest was actually very surprised to hear about the reasons for my visit. He’s so disappointed. He even mentioned pulling his endorsement but that’s not really important right now. I asked for an explanation as to the spiritual implications of this. And he was only too happy to give me a typed testament of his knowledge.” Seonghwa was honestly almost drooling. This was possibly one of the hottest things he had ever seen Hongjoong do. He wanted to climb the man like a fucking tree. “And lastly, oh…I happened to accidentally hack into your database and wouldn’t you know it? I stumbled upon a whole lot of very questionable transactions with an account in China, Japan and the United States? What’s that all about?” Mr. Park looked livid. A vein was popping obtrusively from his neck as he glared at the alpha across from him. “So what are you going to do with all of this?” Hongjoong stacked the blood reports and two testaments and scooted them towards the man. “These are so you can explain to both your wife and any interested suitors why your son will not be marrying an omega. Because he won’t be. He will be marrying me, if you were curious. And this…” Hongjoong held the pack of files with bank statements up with a Cheshire grin on his face, “Will be in my hands as incentive for you to behave. And no needs to worry if these are authentic. There was a lovely gossiping group of secretaries who were all too happy to notarize it for me.” Seonghwa giggled before he slapped a hand over his mouth. Hongjoong’s taunting expression softened as he turned to look at him, fondly ruffling his hair at the sound. Seonghwa couldn’t stand it anymore. He caught the hand, pulled Hongjoong flush against him and kissed him like his life depended on it. Hongjoong made a sound of surprise but smiled into the kiss as he deepened it. His father stood abruptly, causing Hongjoong to pull away to protectively sit in front of Seonghwa. His father was throwing glass, plates anything he could get his hands on. “I won’t stand for this! I won’t have a son who is gay! I won’t have an omega slut for a son!” Hongjoong flew across the table, decking the man in the face. He was on top of him about to hit him again but Seonghwa caught his arm. Hongjoong looked at him and just heaved a sigh as he pulled off of the dazed man. Seonghwa spoke calmly, “I am not your son. Never wanted to be your son. I intentionally lived the way I did so you would never have anything to hold over my head. These things…you can choose to accept it or not. It doesn’t matter if you accept it. I’m going to do what I want. I will resign tomorrow first thing in the morning. I never want to see you again. The name Park will be struck from my life forever.” Seonghwa kneeled down, his anger boiling like the calm before the storm, “And you have to live the rest of your life knowing that an omega slut was able to do everything you were able to and more without an ounce of help from their overindulged, rich, bigoted family.” Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong’s hand, threading their fingers together like he’d done it a hundred times and dragged the alpha out of the room, straight down the hall and through the lobby. Just as they had almost made it out, a woman with an older man stopped him. “Park Seonghwa? Hello! Fancy meeting you here.” Seonghwa stared at the girl in confusion, “Um, sorry who are you?” The girl laughed, “Oh, I’m Choi Minhyang! Your dad hasn’t told you about me yet?” The girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and it clicked. Oh, she was one of the omegas he was trying to set her up with. Seonghwa smiled, “Oh, sorry, no he hasn’t. But as you can see, I am on a date so I really must be going. Nice to meet you.” Hongjoong choked down a laugh as Seonghwa winked at the girl and dragged him out the door.

Hongjoong was wheezing with laughter by the time they made it outside. “Oh my fuck, Hwa, that was the funniest. You should have seen her face when you pulled me away. God, it was priceless. I think she just cursed you in every language she knew.” Seonghwa giggled as well, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong. Hongjoong was a little shorter but the way Hongjoong wrapped his arms around his waist made Seonghwa feel so small. “Yeah? So you gonna make me a liar or should we go out on a date?” Hongjoong smiled, prettily, a smile that was only for Seonghwa. “Thought you’d never ask.”

10 Months Later…

Seonghwa was walking back home from work. He had gotten a job at a bookstore. He loved it so much more than his office job even if he wasn’t paid nearly as much. He had moved in with Wooyoung, San and Mingi. Hongjoong had whined and said he should have just moved in with him but Seonghwa said that until his body had finished changing, he was going to live somewhere else. Hongjoong had pouted until Seonghwa had brought up the potential of dying if he got pregnant with a half developed uterus and he knew that neither one of them were strong enough to resist the urge to fuck constantly. So instead, they had date nights once a week and occasionally had lunch together. It was like dating even though both of them felt the heavy weight of the promise that Hongjoong had made to his father that he was going to marry him some day. Seonghwa had had to change his phone number because, despite the threats of his father’s business being exposed, he still tried to call Seonghwa every few weeks. Now, he had zero contact with that life. His apartment was abandoned. He left a note on the counter saying his parents could have the furniture but they had better get it fast because the lease was up at the end of the month. He didn’t know if they ever got the furniture because he had switched numbers as soon as he moved out.

Seonghwa was nearly back to Wooyoung’s place when he noticed a black car parked outside. It looked like the kind of cars that his Dad used to send to the college when he wanted to meet with him. Seonghwa backtracked so quickly and ducked around a corner so quickly he ended up tripping over his own damn feet and fell flat on his ass. He dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed San’s number. San picked up within three rings, “What’s up, hyung? Me and Woo are about to head home.” Seonghwa freaked, “No! Don’t go home. I think my Dad’s sent one of his guards there. I can see the black car. Can you tell Hongjoong before he leaves for his gig?” San made some noise of confirmation but Seonghwa already hung up to call Mingi. Mingi answered fairly quickly and Seonghwa breathed out a sigh of relief, “Hyung? What are you calling me for?” Seonghwa relayed the same message and Mingi said he would stay at a friend’s place. Seonghwa was about to say something else when he was suddenly yanked up by his collar. “Mr. Park? You need to come with us.” Seonghwa tried to struggle while he also tried to slip his phone into his boxers. He had had to do this before in college where he had to hide his phone so he could figure out a way to get out of whatever hotel room his father kept him locked up in until he could deal with him. He was a pro and the thought of having to develop those kinds of skills made him nauseous. “Oh, hey Johnny. Didn’t realize you still worked for my Dad.” Johnny just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, can’t say it isn’t for lack of trying. I’ve been begging to be fired for months. You know how hard it was to find this apartment. And no one comes home all day. Do you guys just use the address for important documents or what?” Seonghwa shrugged, making a show of having empty hands he hoped in a subtle way. “It’s expensive to live in Seoul, you know. We all work pretty hard.” Seonghwa tried to make a run for it but Johnny caught him around the waist and threw him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. “Come on, Seonghwa. Can you at least not make my job hard every time?” Seonghwa thrashed around in his grip, hitting whatever part of his body he could. “Let me go, Johnny! I’ve renounced that asshole almost a year ago. I don’t even have his name anymore!” Johnny slowed at this, “What?” “I took a new last name. I wasn’t keeping the name that piece of shit gave me.” Johnny just sighed, “Seriously wish that man would keep me out of his family problems. In college, you were just being hard headed. Now, you’re just being outright stupid. Renounce the Park name? Are you kidding me?”

Seonghwa was shoved into the back of the car, Johnny slipped into the front seat and Seonghwa took in his surroundings. Okay, when he was in college, Johnny was the only one who would come pick him up. Now, there was another man up front and another sitting beside Seonghwa. Johnny looked bored as he spoke to the one beside him. “Okay, so toss the bag. And check all of his pockets for his phone. His Dad says his phone has been disconnected so don’t be surprised if you don’t find one.” Seonghwa glared at Johnny through the rear view mirror, muttering out a fuck you that was immediately retaliated with the man beside him decking him in the face. Johnny hissed, “Jesus, Win, chill. I told you he had a mouth on him not that you could hit him, shit.” Win was patting down his pockets, aggressively, squeezed his ass a little too hard for Seonghwa’s liking. Seonghwa slapped the hand away, “He said to check my pockets not check out my ass.” Johnny snorted and the guy beside him chuckled a bit too. Win just glared at him before he slid away, “No phone.” Seonghwa hoped to god that Mingi was still on the phone. Seonghwa watched the streets pass by through the darkly tented glass. Seonghwa spoke up again, “So, you guys don’t use the same hotel anymore? Do I at least have the pleasure of knowing which hotel I will be stuffed into this time?” Johnny sighed, “I’m taking you home, Seonghwa.” Seonghwa froze, “You are taking me home?! Why the hell would you do that? I already told you, I have nothing to do with my father. You know that I never took a single penny from the guy ever since I was old enough to work. I left for a reason.” Johnny stayed silent and Seonghwa’s heart started beating faster as they got nearer to their destination. “Johnny, please, he’s gonna kill me. He called me a slut the last time he saw me. You can’t take me there.” Seonghwa was panicking. A hotel he could get out of. His house was like a fortress. There was a reason he had left and never came back when he went to university. The place was a prison. His window had bars on it. “Johnny, no one would know if you didn’t bring me back! Please! You could tell them you couldn’t find me. You said the address was hard to find. Just make it a little harder and I will fucking leave Seoul if I have to.” Johnny pulled up outside of the house and his father was already standing there waiting. He didn’t even wait for Johnny to get out of the car. His father rushed at the car, flung the door open and jerked Seonghwa out. Seonghwa jerked out of his grasp only to be caught with a hard slap across the face. Seonghwa was still reeling from the slap when his father grabbed him by the throat and started dragging him inside. Seonghwa rooted his feet as he tried to jerk away. His father responded only by slamming him into the ground. Seonghwa gasped for breath as his father’s foot kicked into his side stealing any breath he gained. “You embarrassed me. You not only insulted me but you insulted one of the omegas that I picked for you. She went around telling everyone that the heir to the Park Group was a fucking faggot. You are going to fix this!” Seonghwa couldn’t breathe and his head was spinning. He felt someone lift him up and he was dragged inside. He hoped to god that Mingi heard where he was.

Seonghwa was cold. He felt like his entire body was on fire but he was freezing. He wanted Hongjoong. He needed Hongjoong. Hongjoong would make him feel warm. Hongjoong would tell him it was okay. Seonghwa pulled against the restraints. They had immediately shoved him in his childhood room, the bed already set up like some BDSM chamber with chains on each of the bed post. He was sprawled out in a star shape with each of the points chained up. He was still in his clothes, and the pillow was crusty from a wound to the head as he had fought his father even as he was being dragged up the stairs. He knocked over his mother’s favorite vase in the process. He felt no guilt because the ugly thing had been the object of his rage since he was a child. So when his father had bashed his head straight through it, he almost didn’t mind the pain that splintered across his head.

Seonghwa had been alone now for some time. He had tried in twenty different ways to reach the phone in his pants. His wrists were bleeding from the effort and he thought back to all those movies where people could pop their thumbs out of socket. He wasn’t that talented so instead he had trails of blood streaking down his arms, ruining the hoodie that Hongjoong had gotten him on their 9 month anniversary. He was really pissed off. The door creaked open and Johnny stepped in. He looked at Seonghwa and sighed, “Seriously? You couldn’t just come quietly.” Seonghwa rolled his eyes, “Are you fucking kidding me? I’m pissed. I got blood on my sweatshirt. It will be near impossible to get out.” Johnny looked at him unimpressed. Seonghwa muttered bitterly, “This was a special sweatshirt okay. My mate got it for me for our anniversary.” Johnny’s eyes widened at that, “Your mate?” Seonghwa nodded, “I found my true mate. I told my Dad about it because he was trying to force me to marry an omega for the company. He didn’t take it well; called me a slut like I said, and then I left the restaurant. I haven’t seen or spoken to him since.” Johnny sat in the chair beside the bed with an exhausted look on his face. “Well, I guess I could at least unlock your hands while I am in here. I will have to put them back on when I leave though.” Seonghwa felt a flicker of hope at that but knew that it would be too risky to get his phone out even if he tried to be discreet. Johnny unlocked his hands and sat back down. As he sat down, another person came through the door. It was the one Johnny had called Win. “Johnny. Mr. Park wants to talk to you about moving him tomorrow.” Johnny nodded and through some sort of nearly silent conversation, Win took his place in the chair. Seonghwa sat in silence. Win was aggressive. He had already proved that but it seemed like he had dialed it down after watching the exchange between Seonghwa and his father. He almost looked like he pitied Seonghwa.

Seonghwa sat up on the bed, “I told you he would kill me. He’s lucky I’ve got a hard head or that stupid fucking vase would have broken it.” Win looked up at him for a moment before he looked out the window again. Seonghwa looked around, saw that Johnny had left behind a half empty bottle of something. Seonghwa looked at the thing and got an idea. “Hey, I need to piss. I’m not asking to go to the bathroom because I know you think I will run. Just…let me use that bottle.” Win looked at him suspiciously but handed him the bottle. Seonghwa looked at him expectedly but the kid just continued to stare at him. Seonghwa rolled his eyes, “I’m not pulling my dick out with you are watching. I’m not gonna make a shank out of a fucking soda bottle in the time it takes to piss. Can you at least turn around?” Win made a show of turning the chair around and sitting down, covering his eyes for extra show and honestly Seonghwa thanked the higher powers that this kid seemed to be just as sarcastic and over the top as he was. Seonghwa turned around, made quick work of getting his phone out. He dialed Hongjoong, shut the volume all the way down, clicked speaker phone and shoved the device under his pillow. He then really did take a small piss in the bottle. Win groaned at the sound, “I can’t believe you are actually pissing in a bottle right now.” Seonghwa scoffed, “I’ve done it before. You think this is the first time I’ve been on house arrest?” Seonghwa closed the cap, zipped up his pants and through the bottle towards Win’s direction for good measure. Win turned the chair back around and glared at the bottle in disgust. Seonghwa grinned, “I would pay you not to say anything to Johnny so he will drink that.” Win gagged a bit, “Uh, no, absolutely not.” Johnny chose that time to come back into the room. He looked at Win’s disgusted expression and the bottle he was leaning away from and looked up at the ceiling like he was begging someone to hold him back. “He pissed in my drink, didn’t he?” Seonghwa smiled, “Yup. So I am being moved tomorrow, huh?” Johnny glared first at Win and then at Seonghwa, “Win is a little new here. He doesn’t know the whole ‘don’t give so many details at once thing.’” Seonghwa nodded. “So where am I going? Jeju? My Uncle lives there. He hates me lots so I imagine he is a lovely candidate.” “No, we are not taking you to Jeju. You are going to the States. With your mother. Something about an alpha therapy clinic. Can’t imagine why you would need one.” Seonghwa narrowed his eyes, “And why is that?” “Those kind of clinics are for alphas who struggle with ruts and maintaining a healthy amount of pheromones. According to the blood work I had to pick up from that stupid doctor since you were 18, your pheromones are just fine.” Seonghwa nodded, “Ah, so what time tomorrow? Gotta make sure I get my beauty sleep and have time for a shower. You know since my Dad shoved my head through a vase.” Johnny got closer to the bed once again and reattached the restraints around his wrists. Seonghwa just let him because he was exhausted and he wanted them gone so he could talk to Hongjoong even just a little while before he was shipped off somewhere. “9 AM. We’ll be back at 8 to get you washed. Though I imagine the sedatives will get you plenty of beauty sleep on the flight.” Johnny walked towards the door and Win followed him. The two looked around the room for one more moment before they left, and locked the door behind them. Seonghwa immediately stretched his hands to the phone. He managed to cut the volume up just enough but was greeted only with silence. “Hongjoong?” There was some crackling and noise before he heard his voice, “Baby. I’m so sorry. By the time I got there, they were already gone. I found your bag but your phone wasn’t in it. Mingi said you somehow hid your phone. My baby is so smart. I’m going to come get you before they can take you away tomorrow. I promise.” Hongjoong was crying. That much was obvious. Seonghwa bit back the tears, “I got blood on the sweatshirt. I’m so mad. It was my favorite.” Hongjoong laughed, “I’ll buy you another one.” Seonghwa laughed back, tears running down his face freely. “Hongjoong, I love you. If I get out of here, let’s get married. Let’s live together.” Hongjoong was silent on the other end, “What about waiting until you transitioned fully?” Seonghwa took a deep breath, “Well, not the best time to tell you. I was going to tell you tonight. After your gig. I had it all planned out. I got the results from the doctor today. Fully evolved uterus. My mating gland is also now the average size of an adult omega. I was…I was going to ask you to be my mate tonight.” Hongjoong was sobbing on the other end, “I’m so h-happy. I’m coming to get you. We’ll get you all fixed up and then we’ll get married. Let’s go to Tokyo or something. Rent a huge ass venue and have just us, the café crew and Mingi.” Seonghwa smiled, “I want to wear something pretty with lace. Like one of those cheesy pantsuits that alpha female couples wear.” “You’ll look amazing. I’m getting the boys together. We are going to be there as soon as we can, okay?” Seonghwa hummed as a response, “See you soon.” Seonghwa tucked the phone back under the pillow and stared at the ceiling. He had to get out of these restraints somehow. He had to. He looked up at the bed post. He was gonna snap those things if it was last thing he did.

Seonghwa’s wrist were bleeding again. His ankles were rubbed raw but he had managed to free his hands. He was scrambling for the restraints on his feet when he heard the commotion. He heard people rushing past his room. He got his left foot free and just as he heard Wooyoung’s screeching yell he got the right foot off. He stumbled towards the door, dragging the chair with him as he went and started hammering at the thing. The noise was drowned out by the shouting outside and he was sweating, seeing spots behind his eyes when the handle finally caved. He pushed the doors open and took off as quick as he could. At the top of the stairs was Win. He had his gun drawn aiming into the lobby. Seonghwa mustered up the last of his strength and sideline tackled him, ripping the gun from his hands and falling flat on his back as he aimed it at Win. Win looked at him with wide eyes, “How did you--?” Seonghwa interrupted him, chest heaving, voice wheezing, “My mate—my mate is down there. If you kill him, I will die too.” Win pressed his hand to his ear, “Nonlethal maneuvers! Park Seonghwa’s mate is one of the intruders.” Seonghwa could hear someone else in the building yell, “Are you fucking kidding me?! One of these kids is a black belt or some shit and your asking me not to shoot them?!” Seonghwa felt a grin. That would be San. San’s father owned a taekwondo studio. Wooyoung had been friends with him forever so he was just as good and Hongjoong…well he was just as scary. No doubt that Yeonjun and Soobin were protecting each other. They were both alphas but Seonghwa had noticed that they were very keen on each other. Win made a grab for the gun in Seonghwa’s hands but Seonghwa shot the space right beside his head. Win froze. Seonghwa stumbled to his feet; grip still tight on the gun. “You really think I don’t know how to use one of these? When I was 7 my Dad took me to a firing range. Told me I couldn’t eat until I hit the bull’s-eye every time. Wanna test me?” Win laid back down, Seonghwa made his way down the stairs. He saw Hongjoong fighting Johnny. Johnny was starting to lose his footing but Hongjoong was obviously sweating as well. Seonghwa stumbled into the foyer and shot one shot to the ceiling. Everyone froze. Suddenly all the eyes in the room were on him. Seonghwa aimed the gun at Johnny. “Johnny, let us go or I will shoot you.” Johnny backed away. One of the guards hissed, “Johnny what are you doing?” Johnny shook his head, “Listen, I’ve been here a long time. If Seonghwa is good at anything, its guns. As long as I’ve known him he has never missed a shot and I don’t see anywhere in my contract where it says I gotta lay my life down for that asshole. Anybody else receive a contract like that?” Seonghwa took a step forward. He was afraid to show any favoritism because if he chose one of them, the others would be at risk. “Let’s go. I’ll go out last. Everyone out.” All of his friends and Hongjoong walked towards the door and Seonghwa limped his way over. He barely made it to the threshold when there was shouting. “What are all of you useless brats doing?! You just going to let my son walk?” Seonghwa turned and saw his father walking down the stairs. Seonghwa was so tired. He was just so tired. He raised the gun and pulled the trigger. His father crumpled on the staircase holding his leg. Someone rushed at Seonghwa but he just shot the guard in the leg as well. Seonghwa was crying and he knew he looked crazy. “You never fucking listen! Didn’t you hear Johnny? I never miss a shot. Anyone want a hole in the head? Huh?” No one moved. “Get on the fucking ground! Anyone looks up and boom bullet in the brain pan.” Everyone complied almost immediately. Seonghwa looked at his Dad groaning in pain, “It won’t kill you. Don’t try to find me again because next time, I won’t aim for your leg. I’ll aim for that cold dead place where your heart is supposed to be.” Seonghwa stepped backwards until he felt warmth behind him. He immediately recognized the scent and collapsed. Hongjoong easily swept him up in his arms. They were practically running towards a beat up van. He frantically wiped at the gun with his sweatshirt, trying to avoid the pieces that has his blood on it until hopefully none of his prints could be found and then chucked it in the driveway. Hongjoong set him gently in the seat before he climbed in after him. The others were completely silent in the car. They pulled out into the street and Seonghwa clambered on top of Hongjoong’s lap. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You guys were put in danger because of me. Please forgive me. I’m so sorry.” Hongjoong wrapped his arms around him tightly, rubbing his hands up his back kissing Seonghwa’s face. “No, baby, it’s not your fault. It will never be your fault. We are your family, okay? Family protects each other.” Yeonjun was holding Soobin but pulled away to speak, “Yeah, hyung. We’re your family. Have been for a while now. What kind of little brother would I be if I didn’t try to protect you?”

Seonghwa couldn’t stop crying so he just pulled away to look Hongjoong in the eyes, “So Tokyo?” Hongjoong laughed, wiping away the tears, “First, a new sweatshirt. And then, Tokyo.” San spoke up from the front seat, “What’s in Tokyo? Are we moving to Tokyo?” Hongjoong laughed, “No, Hwa is going to marry me in Tokyo. My badass, hot as fuck, pretty omega.” There were groans and then—“ Wait, we’re invited too, right?” This came from Mingi who was trying his damn best not to touch Soobin despite being crammed in the backseat with the two tallest members of their group. Seonghwa grinned, “Of course! I couldn’t get married without my babies there. My last name is already Kim though.” Hongjoong looked at him with wide eyes, “What?” Seonghwa giggled, “I didn’t tell you? I changed my name like a month ago. Kim Seonghwa.” Hongjoong groaned, “What the actual fuck?” And then he kissed the daylights out of him.

-

It took a whole week for Seonghwa to recover. It helped that Hongjoong was stuck to him like a glue which caused his body to heal more quickly. The hospital had said that his ribs were only bruised, not broken but any strenuous activities should be avoided. So he had not had sex with Hongjoong despite how much he had wanted to. While Hongjoong had begrudgingly gone to work, Seonghwa took a trip to the hospital. He was sitting in the chairs in the waiting room as he waited for his results. A nurse in an ugly pink pair of scrubs walked up to him, “Mr. Kim?” Seonghwa nodded. “The scans show that you are healed. The doctor would like to know how you managed to heal so quickly.” Seonghwa smiled, “Oh my mate has been sticking to me like glue. Sped up my healing pretty effectively. He’s the best medicine I suppose.” The woman’s eyes widened at mate and then widened further at the word ‘he’ before she was blushing profusely, “Oh! Well, then, here are the results on a paper copy. He gave you the all clear.” Seonghwa grabbed the papers and nodded his head as he rushed out the door. Seonghwa called a cab, not really caring about the money he had to deal out to get from one side of the city to the other—to Hongjoong’s café.

Seonghwa noticed there were a lot of customers but honestly, nothing could stop him at this point. He pushed through the doors, found Hongjoong’s eyes and immediately held the papers up, “All clear, baby.” Hongjoong shucked off his apron, throwing it at Huening Kai, another new recruit to the café. “I’m going home boys!” Seonghwa giggled as Hongjoong dragged him from the café. Huening Kai watched the two rush to the cab on the sidewalk. He glanced at Soobin and Yeonjun who were watching the scene with fond smiles. “Uh, who was that?” Soobin threw an arm around his shoulder, “That would be your bosses soon to be husband.” The youngest widened his eyes almost comically, “Mr. Kim is gay?” Huening Kai choked at the nod he received before he was gasping, “Are there any straight people who work here?” Yeonjun smirked, “What about you?” The kid scoffed, “Obviously not. I’ve been trying to get that cute guys number for a week. You know that guy with the cool hair. Are you kidding me?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like ABO shit, check out my other little one shot story.


End file.
